Fiona And Dragon Get Tickled Silly
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Threequel to "Fiona's Laughable Revenge On Dragon" and "The Laughingstock Of Fiona's Day". Dragon sees a chance to get back at Fiona and tickle her for a change, and boy, does she ever sieze it, to say the least!


Greetings, fellow Shrek fans! One guest who reviewed my last Dragon tickle story well wanted one of Fiona being tickled, so I'm fulfilling his request, but I'm also making it so Dragon does not get by the tickling radar, as this is a story in which first Fiona, and then Dragon get tickled. It is a threequel to "Fiona's Laughable Revenge On Dragon" and "The Laughingstock Of Fiona's Day" and takes place after the events of the latter.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Shrek franchise.

Fiona And Dragon Get Tickled Silly

What was going on today, you ask? Quite a bit, really, especially in Dragon's case. You see, Dragon was looking at how Fiona was getting herself dressed into a new outfit she had quite recently bought at this time, and she was remembering how not once, but TWICE now, she had been tickled mercilessly by Fiona. She knew Fiona had done so the first time because she wanted to pay Dragon back for keeping her in that castle tower, and the second time because she was all too bored, but Dragon still didn't like it, especially since she was so incomprehensibly, not to mention excessively, ticklish(on her big, fat, soft, blubbery belly in particular)that the lightest of tickling would render her helpless and laughing like a hyena instantaneously. So you can guess how much torture it was to be tickled nonstop and rapidly by Fiona like had happened twice in the past, the first time exclusively on her enormous, flabby belly and the second time both there and everywhere on her powerful but ticklish body.

As such, Dragon was looking for a little fun revenge on Fiona, by fighting fire with fire, or, more accurately, by fighting tickling with tickling. Dragon was watching Fiona as she put her new clothes on(though she could only see Fiona's shadow behind her dressing curtain, since, of course, Fiona would not let anyone see her naked while she was undressing), and this was due to how, knowing this would be the perfect time to catch her by surprise and pay her back for how she tickled her so thoroughly before, Dragon had well prepared for the ideal time to strike. She had eaten enough so that her already gigantic belly was even bigger and fatter than before, along with the rest of her corpulent, enormous body(and for Dragon, that was saying a lot, though she was still as beautiful, sexy and attractive as ever despite her increased obesity)and she had also drank magical liquid which made it so this new weight was permanent, and she also permanently got a belly button. And a tubby one which ironically was a innie, not an outie. This would allow her to get the drop on Fiona, as such assets would make for perfect shadowing over her, however temporarily. As well as for smothering her sufficiently so she'd pass out and stay out just long enough for Dragon to gather up what was needed to make her into a tickling target.

So, once Fiona was done with her new dress, and had it on, she walked on out and said: "All right, I wonder how good I look in this…" "I think you look splendid!" Dragon said. "Oh, hi Dragon, and thank you!" Fiona said. "Although, how long have you been there?" "Just for a bit." Dragon responded. "I see." Fiona said. "By the way, I can't help but notice…no offense at all, Dragon, but you've really piled on the pounds! Don't you think you should cut down on how much you eat?" Dragon then said: "Ah, but I actually ate as much as I did lately because I meant to get it so my already fat, tubby self got even huger and heavier than before!" "What?" asked an extremely confused Fiona. "You wanted to gain more weight?" "Yes…" Dragon said, suddenly grabbing Fiona with her tail and pulling her over, Fiona going: "Hey! Dragon, what the heck are you doing? Put me down!" Dragon would then reply to her: "Not yet, Fiona! Only when you're close enough am I going to let go of you!" She then pressed Fiona against her belly with her big tail, along with using her hands to further push her into the fatty blubber folds of her portly, pot-belly paunch, and didn't stop until Fiona was unconscious. Dragon then gently placed her down and said: "Or, more precisely, only when you've passed out and are thus all set up for my long awaited retribution."

She quickly did all she'd have to do to have it so that, by the time Fiona came to, she was both strapped to a slab and had her stockings and shoes removed, not to mention how both of her arms were in a position so her hands were behind her head and her underarms easily exposed. In addition, the straps were strong enough so that only Dragon could break them, so she was going to make this last as long as she wanted it to. When Fiona woke up, she said: "Huh? Where am I? Dragon?" She saw her and snapped: "Dragon, I don't know what this is, but whatever it is, you are going to get me out of this right this second!" She could tell she was strapped down after she came to, and Dragon replied: "I'm afraid that's out of the question. You see, I haven't forgotten the way you tickled me silly. Twice."

"Yeah! And after this, I'm going to go for the hat trick!" Fiona responded. "Oh, no you aren't. For this is where I give you a taste of your own medicine. It's time for the tables to be so very nicely turned." Dragon said, and with that, she used both her fingers and her tail to tickle both of Fiona's feet very rapidly, along with licking them with her tongue, making sure she got the soles, the heels, the toes, in between the toes, the insteps, everything. And it was driving the princess mad. Fiona was going: "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP IT, DRA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-GO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-N! YO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-U'RE GO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-NNA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA GE-HE-HE-HE-HE-HE-T IT FO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-R THIS!" "Sorry, Fiona, but I'm only stopping when I tire of this and feel satisfied with my revenge on you for tickling me before! And I'm a long way from that point yet." Dragon responded. She kept up the tickling of Fiona's feet until tears came out of Fiona's eyes from laughing so much, then she switched to another region of her body.

Her underarms, to be exact. She tickled her underarms with her fingers nonstop and Fiona was laughing even harder, with even more tears coming out of her eyes from the laughter. Fiona was going: "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT MY UNDERAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HARMS! DAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARN IT, DRAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGOHOHOH OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHON, QUIT IT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HOHOHOHOHOHOHOW!" Dragon said to her: "No can do, Fiona! I'm not through yet, and in fact, I'm having a lot of fun! I'm going to see to it that make this laughter last!" She then switched to Fiona's belly, licking it as well as using her tail to tickle it, and Fiona burst out: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA! YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO'URE IN FOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOR IT NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW, DRAHAHAHAHAGON! I'M REAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHALLY GOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOIN G TO MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAKEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU PAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAY!"

Dragon finally said: "Okay, Fiona, time for the grand finale to complete my revenge on you for the way you tickled me!" She then stuck out her tongue and the panting Fiona let out: "I don't understand…NO!" She suddenly realized what Dragon meant to do. "NOT THAT! NO! NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT, DRAGON!" "Oh, yes, that." Dragon replied. She'd then lick, tail tickle and finger tickle Fiona everywhere, Fiona going: "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!**" She could not speak between laughs anymore, and Dragon kept this up just before Fiona got to the point where she passed out. Then she stopped, and Dragon said to Fiona: "Finally, Fiona, I have paid you back for how you tickle tortured me twice! We're even now, and you should be damn grateful I don't do it to you again!"

But Fiona, still conscious, waited until Dragon tore off the straps to the slab she was on, then, after she got up, she saw a perfectly good opportunity to get back at Dragon for tickling her like that. Dragon was roaring to the sky and throwing her arms in the air to celebrate her perfect payback, her back turned to Fiona. Fiona saw the fluid Dragon had used, or what remained of it in the round container, to materialize her slab and straps, and could tell Dragon had clearly got it when she was unconscious after having been made to pass out in Dragon's abdominal blubber. It obviously could generate and materialize anything the user wanted it to. Fiona, despite having never seen it before, could tell this at once. So she made it form a sticky puddle behind Dragon which would also pull her down so she would land on her back, from the way she designed it, and Dragon would be utterly unable to get back up until Fiona was through, at which point it would disappear completely.

When Dragon got pulled down onto her back, she went: "Huh…WHOOOOOOAAA!" Then she realized what had happened and snapped: "Fiona, what did you just do?" "Simple, to be honest." Fiona replied. "I used what you used to get me strapped down on that slab you get you trapped down on this ground. I'm also going to use it to generate some help with what I'm now going to do, which is tickle you until I tire of it! Of course, I'm going to design the extra help the same way I did the sticky puddle that holds you down by your back, in that it will fully vanish once I'm done! But that means you're stuck here from now until then, so don't bother to try and get up, especially since with your kind of fat load weight, it would make the impossible even harder anyway! But hey, at least that weight, along with all the pounds you've packed on lately, means there will be all the more of you to tickle silly!" "Don't try it, Fiona! I'm warning you!" Dragon warned. "Knock off the bluffs, Dragon!" Fiona said as she generated many spiders and leprechauns, along with making it so the latter all had feathers in their hands. She also made little elves, all of whom had various tickling devices in their hands. She continued on: "We both know you can't do a darn thing about what is to come! You wanna tickle me like that, and when I've just put on my new dress, no less? Taste of my own medicine? Time to take a brand new re-dosage of that same medicine!"

So Fiona and all of her helpers swarmed over Dragon and tickled her everywhere. Belly, belly button, feet, underarms, sides, ribs, you name it, everything. Dragon was helpless with all out hysterical and uproarious laughter, and she could not even speak between laughs, unable to do anything but laugh hysterically and boisterously as tears were streaming down her face and she was soon laughing so hard that she wet herself. By the time Fiona was done and all of her creations were made to vanish, plus the sticky puddle keeping Dragon in place was made to in full disappear, Dragon was so helpless with endless laughter that she was a quivering mass of blubbery reptilian hysterics. When she recovered enough to move, speak and see clearly once again, she and Fiona glared at one another, then got into a big tickle fight, not stopping until both were too tired to move, and after this happened, they called it a truce and agreed they had tickled each other quite enough to last them a while. Realizing how exhausted they were, Fiona then got herself nestled into Dragon's big, fat, beautiful, sexy, soft, squishy belly and Dragon held her to it with her arms, then both fell asleep and would rest peacefully for a while after all this tickle time torment.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Ratings and reviews, please!


End file.
